In recent years, along with the development of the information technology, e-business has become the trend. Since personal computers cannot fully meet the requirements in e-business, so servers with excellent operational functions are provided to satisfy the requirements in e-business. Furthermore, since there has been a trend toward miniaturization of products, the conventional large vertical server which occupies a large space has been gradually developed into a rack server as small as one or two rack units in height (i.e. 1U or 2U in height, 1U refers to 4.445 cm) for accommodating a chassis for centralization of management.
Generally speaking, the rack server receives computers by means of chassis slidably disposed in a server cabinet. Currently, in order to facilitate withdrawal or replacement of the chassis, the chassis is fixed by means of screws fastened on two outer sides of the chassis. However, since the chassis is fixed simply by screw fastening, when removing the chassis from the rack, screws have to be unfastened one by one, which is inconvenient and time-consuming. There is another kind of chassis which is fixed to the rack by means of an engagement structure, although it saves time and labor in unfastening the screws, this engagement structure cannot be applied to a variety of the rack servers having various heights, which also causes inconvenience.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned operation problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.